We Will Never Forget
by SweetJesus.It'sEdward
Summary: Join Miss Bella Swan, as we are taken aback to one of America's most tragic days;September 11, 2001. This story will help you realize what might have been going through a passengers head on this day. Give it a shot.It will be worth reading. All Human. EXB
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I thought that this would be an interesting story to start writing. I mean, it is totally different, and also, you will realize alot of things that you would never think about. Written in Bella's point of view, read her story, as she goes through one of America's worst days in history. **

**-SweetJesus.It'sEdward**

There were forty or so people around me, sitting in chairs, waiting just as impaitently as I was to get on our flight. I was ready to leave this state and head back home to San Fransico, California. New Jersey was getting slightly boring. I was only here because my mother decided to move north with her new husband, Phil. I sighed, glancing at my cellular device. "8:30." I said aloud.

"Can you say the time again please, Miss?" I jumped in my seat, not realizing that there had been someone sitting beside me. I looked up to see a gorgeous face before me. I sucked in a sharp breath. His eyes were emerald green and his cheeks were turning red.

"Oh, Uh.." I said awkwardly, "It's 8:31 now." I looked back at him. He was leaning forward slightly, with his hand grasping the arm rest. I leaned back to study his body better. He was in shape. He was wearing a blue dress shirt, black tie, black slacks, and Edward Green black leather shoes. I scanned his outfit. I guess he noticed me staring. He smiled at me.

"I have a wedding to get to in San Fransico at 1:00 today." He said, looking down at me.

I raised my eye brows. "Oh, are you getting married?"

"Well, actually, it is my baby sister's wedding. Alice. She is so grown up now. I could go on and on about her. She is marrying this guy named Jasper Whitlock. I think that that is a stupid last name but- Oh, I must be boring you to death." He said, apologizing.

I shuck my head, "No. Of course not." _I love the sound of your voice, _is what I really wanted to say, but I kept my mouth shut, looking at him through my thin eye lashes.

"Oh, um, excuse me for being so improper, but I never asked for your name." I sat back in my seat when he did.

"I'm Bella Swan," I said sticking out my hand to shake his.

His hand pressed against mine, it was so smooth, so pale against my skin. "Edward Cullen." He said. _Edward Cullen._ I repeated in my mind. I sighed, giving him a smile.

"Would all passengers for United Flight 93 please enter at this time." A womans voice said over the intercom. I reached down and grabbed my handbag, along with my purse. Edward rose swiftly, tossing his laptop case over his shoulder.

"Hopefully I will see you again." He said, before taking a step in front of me and walking towards the entrance of the plane.

"Yeah, hopefully."I mumbled, getting on before a few...hispanics?

_BA5, BA5. _I repeated in my head, trying to find my seat. "Ah ha." I said, placing my bags above me.

"Excuse me. Can you please tell me where BA6 is?" I heard Edward ask an employee on the plane.

"Of course, let me show you." The lady came over beside me, pointing her finger at the seat next to me. "Right here, sir. I hope you enjoy your flight." She said, giving Edward a seducing smile. I scoffed, looking up as Edward rose on his toes to place his belongings in the place where I had placed mine.

"Well, nice to see you again." He said, sitting down. I smiled at him.

"Yeah. It's a big coincidence." I said, placing my head phones to my iPod Touch in my ears. Edward took out his iPhone and did the same as I did.

"What are you listening to?" I asked, leaning over to look at the screen.

"Oh, Clair de Lune." He murmured.

My eyes widened. "No way! Me too!" He took my iPod away from me and examined it.

"That is impossible. I have over 4,000 songs on my device!"

"Wow, I have about 1,000. But still, that is pretty freaky!" I said, amazed. We were laughing and joking for about 10 minutes until the plane started to actually rise.

"Going up..." Edward said in a low voice. I chuckled.

"Welcome aboard passengers. I am Captain Jason Daul and I will be piloting this flight this morning. I hope everyone finds the expericance soothing. We should be landing in atleast 12 hours." The lights in the plane started to dim. People were squirming in their seats, trying to get comfortable.

I placed my pillow behind my head and layed back, listening to the soft classical. Edward did the same, and closed his eyes.

I fell into a light sleep. I was hearing murmurs outside my dark dream. I opened my eyes to see that Edward was leaning behind his seat, talking to an elderly man behind us.

"There is something about those young men..." The man said, sighing.

"You're right," Edward agreed, "They are surely up to something."

My brow crinkled as I heard what they were talking about. "What..?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes and trying to regain focus.

"Oh, Miss Bella, you are awake." Edward said, turning around to look in my direction.

"What's going on?" I pressed, yawning.

"Mr. Patrick Driscoll and I were just discussing some stuff about how suspicious those few men in the front of the plane are acting." He said, trying not to stutter.

"I bet you guys are just being paranoid."

Mr. Driscoll's head came from around the seat and looked at me. "Miss, there really is something going on. I may be old, but I am wise. They are not acting right. I have heard about this before, there is something-"

He was cut off short when the lady beside him made a low shreik. The girl was young. At least 19 or in her early twenties. She had brown hair, pulled back into a tight ponytail and she was insanely gorgeous. Her hand was clasped onto her mouth and she stared out the window, trying to hold back tears.

"Miss Deora Bodley, are you alright?" Mr. Driscoll asked, placing his hand upon her shoulder. She turned back around to look at him.

"I just got a call from my mum..." She said, a tear trailing down her beautiful face. I stared at her, trying to connect all of her puzzling expressions.

"She said that 2 planes had hit the World Trade Center..." She said, placing her hand on her forehead. Her cell phone buzzed again and she looked down at it. "That's my mom." She informed us.

I glanced over at Edward the same time he looked at me. I held his gaze, not moving my eyes once.

"Oh my god..." Deora whispered as she kept speaking into her phone. "Oh no." She continued. "No no no. This can't be happening." She was wiping tears away, but it was doing no use. They kept flowing.

"Deora, may I please see your cell phone?" Edward said, holding out his hand.

"Of course." She handed it to him and looked back down at her hands as soon as she released it.

Edward held the phone to his ear. "Hello? This is Edward Cullen. I am one of the passengers aboard this flight. May you please tell me what's going on. You're daughter cannot stop crying."

He waited, I could hear the faint mumbling of the person on the other line speaking. She was rushing her words. Probably as frightened as her daughter. I watched contently.

Edward's eyes grew wider as I started to hear sobbing. I looked back at Deora, who was being held by Patrick. I sunk in my seat, placing my face in my palm as I gazed at Edward.

His mouth hung open. I looked at him crossed. His eyes flickered to mine. He held up one finger, telling me to hold on. "Th-Thank you...Miss Bodley." He said, closing the cell phone slowly.

"What's going on?" Patrick and I both said.

"Another plane...hit the Pentagon..." Edward said, placing his face in his hands. "Planes are getting highjacked now. Three so far. Something big is happening."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, putting my hand on his back. He shuddered and looked up at me. His eyes were teary. I placed my hand on his cheek. "What's going to happen now?" I asked.

"I don't know. But we are not safe anymore." My eyes started to water. I was thinking back to all of my friends, my family. No, I told myself. This could't be happening.

Though, out of no where, a loud scream was heard.

**TBC!**

**Okay, I will be updating shortly. Please give me reviews. I think that this is a very unigue idea! What do you think? Trust me, I will try my hardest to make it good and worth reading. **

**Thanks, SweetJesus.It'sEdward**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know. Ya'll don't wanna hear me talk. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Review if you love me(:**

**-SweetJesus.It'sEdward**

The scariest of all sounds could have been heard through the whole plane. Everyone else and I glanced back abruptly to see a tan man holding a woman in his arms with a knife in his hand at her slender neck. I pressed my hand against my mouth and gazed at the terrified womans face.

"Don't touch her!" A man called to the tan man holding the woman. The terrible guy released the woman and turned to the man. He took out the knife and slit the mans abdomen in one swift movement. I clutched my stomach as I saw the good middle-aged guy wither in pain and then slowly sink into his chair with his eyes closed.

Tears were streaming down my face. The emotions of complete horror and fear were taking over me and I gazed over at Edward, who seemed to be just as scared as I was. His strong arm locked around my shoulders and I leaned my face into his side and cried.

All I wanted to do was cry. The feeling of death was swept over everyone as the good man's heart finally stopped beating. My heart ached at the thought of him never being able to fulfill the rest of his on-going life. He died a painful and harsh death. Which, no one deserves to go through.

Edward held me tighter and pressed his face into my hair. He brushed his face against the top of my head, probably wiping his own huge tears. I gripped my fist into the material of his shirt, pulling myself closer into him. I breathed in and out deeply.

I could feel the scent of blood rising into the air. The harsh smell of rust and burnt flesh pierced the oxygen, sending myself forth into a world of sheer blurriness. I took a large gulp, trying and succeeding to hold down whatever I ate for breakfast.

I nuzzled my nose into Edwards' shirt, taking in his cool in-human scent. To keep my mind off the violence that was happening right around me, I payed attention to the way Edwards' fingers would lightly move up and down my back. It would send a shiver of extreme ecstacy through my veins. I let out a sigh and looked up around me.

The tan man with the knife was marching up and down the aisle. I sucked in another large breath when he passed us. Edward leaned his mouth against my ear, "Do not say a word." He whispered. I nodded my head dumbly and looked back down at his black slacks that were pressed against my jean covered legs.

I looked up, and regretted it right away. Walking down the aisle was another tan man, with a bomb strapped around his waist. He had a red cloth wrapped around his head, and his face was tight and fierce. I clung to Edward tighter, trying to look unnoticed. The man passed us quickly and started talking in some type of language to another guy at the end of the plane.

"Terrorists." Edward murmured. I looked up at him, puzzled. He shook his head, disappointed. His eyes were glossy. I tilted my chin up to look at him better. "We have been highjacked. And we are going to die..." He trailed off. He was scaring me more than the horrid men taking over the plane right now.

The terrorists stoked their way up to the cockpit of the plane, leaving all of the passengers here, sheilding us away with a grey heavy door. Everyone around us were bringing out their cell phones and crying.

"Don't say that." I whispered. He kept his eyes on the seat in front of us.

"I'm going to miss my baby sister's wedding..." I could hear the sob in his voice. He had tears running down his cheeks now, he held me tighter, searching for comfort.

"Oh, Edward..." I said, feeling this burning in my throat, wanting me to moarn with him.

"I will miss the birth of my brother's baby..." He said, rubbing his hand up and down my back. I sat up and looked at him, tears rolling down my cheeks. I took his hand in mine, and rubbed it gently with my thumb.

"I will never see my parents again..." He said. His eyes were so wet. I reached into my pocket and tapped a tissue to his cheeks.

"No. We are going to get through this. We can beat these guys." I said, boldly. He looked down at me, starring straight at my face. I bet he thought I was crazy. I squeezed his hand. "We have got to stop this plane." I said.

He shook his head. "That's impossible." He said flattly. "We don't have enough help. We can't do it." His body was shaking just as frantic as mine.

"We can get help." I whispered.

"How?" He asked, questionably.

I turned around in my seat and saw Patrick still holding Deora in his arms. His and her face was just as wet with tears as mine and Edward's. "Patrick.." I whispered.

"Yes, pu-pumpkin?" He said, stuttering from his tears.

"Edward and I need a favor..." I said.

"Well, whatever do you need, Miss Swan?" He asked.

"We are going to beat these guys." I said, thickening my words to make myseld get to the point.

Patrick stared at me. His lips perced into a harsh line. Edward was breathing ragged beside me, still upset. "Uhh..-"

"I'm in." A man from in front of us said. I turned back in my seat and saw a guy about the edge of thirty sticking his head through the crack of the chairs in front of us.

"Really?" I asked, my tone becoming brighter.

"Todd Beamer," He said, sticking out his hand, "is at your service." I shook his hand.

"Wow, awesome!" I said, looking up at Edward. He was giving me a soft smile.

"Okay, kids. What's the plan?" Todd asked. I shrugged a little and wrinkled my eye brow, then placed my finger on my chin.

"Ah ha!" I said, "I've got it."

"Then let's hear it!" Todd and Patrick said at the same time.

I turned to look at Patrick, "Really? You too, Patrick?" I asked.

"Of course, My Dear." He said, giving me a wide smile.

"Okay," I said, leaning against the window so I had both, Edward, Todd, and Patrick in my perifial vision. "Here's the plan..."

They all waited silently. "We will gather all of the weapons we can find-"

"Like canes, pocket knives, silverware from the kitchen-we can get the staff in on this too. And also nail filers and-Oh!-there is a fire extinguisher under my seat!" Todd said, interrupting me. Though, I was glad that he understood the direction I was going in.

"Right, Todd. We will gather all of this stuff up and more once we have at least half of the passengers in on the plan. Then, we will somehow attack."

"How are we going to do _that?!" _Edward asked, his arms crossing in front of his chest.

I looked back at the cockpit door, and then my face lit up. "We will gather them all at the front of the plane, and then ram them." I said.

"Oh!" Patrick exclaimed, "We can get that cart the staff attendents use, and pushed them all together and then start attcking with our weapons!"

"Correct." I said, grinning.

"I think this is going to work." Todd said.

"I think so too." I agree.

I glanced at the men surrounding me. My heart sank with thankfulness towards them. I gave and individual thanks to each of them, saving Edward for last. I looked at him intently. He sighed and gave me a crooked smile.

"Well," he said, breaking the silence, "let's get to work. Start spreading this plan like wild fire!"

All four of us put our hands in a gave a quiet cheer and we all turned in different directions to start spreading the news.

It was about 5 minutes until Edward tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey Bella, listen to this guy." He said.

I looked over his should and saw another elder man sitting across from us. He smiled. His hair was silver and thin. I returned the grin. "Miss.." He said, speaking up.

"Miss. I have lived a long life." He began, "And I think, I can help out in a great deal."

"How is that so?" I asked his, slightly confused.

"Well, you see, I used to be in the air force. I can fly a plane. So, once we attack, you younger people can get everyone out of the way, and push me to the cockpit. I will take the wheel and we can fly safely to the next airport."

"That's a wonderful idea." I said.

"I just want to help." He said, almost whispering.

"You will be a big help, actually." I said, reassuring him.

He smiled.

It was about 10 mintues later and the terrorists still hadn't shown up. We were all pretty sure that the captain of the plane, Jason, was either knocked out or dead by now, so we had to all work fast.

"Okay everyone, get into your stations. Make sure that everyone has a weapon of some sort." I called to Edward.

"Bella, wait." He said before I started heading to the back of the plane to check everyone.

"I just wanted to say... That I am proud of you and that I really think that this is going to work.. and.." He trailed off, looking at his feet.

"What is it, Edward? We don't have much time!"

"I love you, Bella." My heart sank. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him against me.

"I fancy you as well." I said, and pressed my lips to his. He was soft, silky, and fierce against my own. I lavished his mouth with my tongue as I breathed in deeply through my nose. I groaned when his tongue slid out of his mouth, begging for entrance. I accepted him greedily. "Mmm." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

His arms automatically went to my waist and we rocked back and forth as we kissed. "Bella, let's go!" I heard Todd call from behind me.

I smiled against his lips. I gazed into his eyes as our lips began to come apart. "I can not wait to continue this once we are on the ground." I murmured.

He chuckled. "Come on, get ready."

All of the passengers were at the back, holding all weapons in their hands. Todd and I were at the front of the crowded back area, holding onto the carts handles. We exchanged glances and nodded.

"Are you guys ready?" Todd asked, everyone shouted 'yes.' "Let's roll."

**TBC**

**Okay, don't hate me for ending it here. I am tired and I thought it would be an okay stopping point. I will be continuing the next chapter shortly. Though, I am having a HUGE debate. Can you guys help me out?**

**Okay, should Bella and Edward live? Since they weren't really apart of the story, or should they die? Just like everyone else?**

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR ANSWER!**

**-SweetJesus.It'sEdward**


	3. Chapter 3

**MUST READ Chapter 3! I know you guys are excited! Well, here it is! Though, I am a little sad because I have like..NO reviews for this story. So... I guess I can't post the NEXT chapter until I have a LOT more. Sorry guys...but you will have to stop being lazy and give me some encouragement!! **

**Love,**

**Hannah.**

_"Are you guys ready?" Todd asked, everyone shouted 'yes.' "Let's roll."_

Todd and I exchanged glances quickly. I tightened my hold on the cart, and ran.

Going down the aisle at full speed, 4 terrorists were coming out of the cockpit. "AHH!" Everyone screamed. Todd and I bashed the cart against their bodies, making them fly backwards and hit the floor.

The people behind me with the weapons and such were pounding the terrorists with their weapons, leaving wounds and such that would have them surely dead in less than a couple of minutes. I looked back and saw Edward taking the fire extinguisher and slamming it against all 4 guys' heads, making them pass out. He strawed the white creams inside the red container into their eyes, leaving them blind. I smiled at him, and he waved me off, telling me to get Wallace Miller and lead him to the cockpit to fly the plane.

I nodded and grabbed his arm, pulling him through the crowd, along with Edward and Todd. I opened the cockpit door, and my heart nearly stopped there. The pilot was out, and also bleeding, everywhere. I look a large gulp, and stopped breathing. I looked up and saw the death glare of two terrorists, fully alive.

Edward quickly took out his fire extinguisher and knocked out the co-pilot, since he was the closest to us, then we moved forward once he was lying on the ground.

I grabbed the pilot by the neck. He withered and tried to breathe, but I tightened my hold each time he moved. He took his hands and jammed the stirring wheel up, making us start plunging to the earth.

I twisted his neck and he fell to the floor. Edward and I grabbed Wallace, who was standing in the corner, and we both shoved him into the seat. His hands automatically went to the wheel.

He pulled and pushed but nothing happened. "It won't move!" He shouted, jiggling the wheel again. Right then and there, only one thought was going through my head, _We were surely and most definately going to die._

I grabbed Edward with the last seconds I had, and crushed his lips to mine, and in seconds...my world crashed too.

--

**TBC!!**

**I know... You guys hate me! But that's what you get for not reviewing! I know you have me on author alert, so don't tell me you don't see and READ the updates! Get off your lazy butts, and review! If you do, I will give you a chocolate covered Edward!! :)**

**Hahaa. **

**But seriously, please review!**

**-Hannah**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT; Well, It's not as much reviews as I hoped for, but it will do(: Thank you to everyone that has read the story so far, and believe me, your chocolate covered Edward will be in your mailbox, wrapped with a bow on his head, soon. Hahaha. Anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! I know I will enjoy writing this story(: **

**Special thanks to **_**FREAKYHAZELEYES**_** for sticking to my story and reviewing on ALL of the chapters and ALL of my stories!! You are amazing! LOVES!!**

**-Hannah**

It felt like I was colliding with my own body and also Edward's. I was locked in his arms as the face of the Earth took us in it. We fell straight against the glass of the window, which was now underground. The ceiling was still coming down as the stillness started to kick in.

I coughed and hacked. Dust particles and such were flying into my lungs, making me feel as if I was still being shoved into the ground by the plane. I opened my eyes and saw complete and utter darkness. I coughed again. " Hello?" I asked, trying to stand up, but as I sat my foot down, it hit a body.

It was Wallace, on the ground, blood all over his face, and dead. I screeched. His eyes, still staring at me, though totally lifeless. I held my breath. I looked everywhere. There was glass splattered across the floor. The two terrorists and the captain were smushed together off to the side, clearly dead as well.

I held my breath again, and did the bravest thing I could have done in this whole intire day. I turned around to see Edward. His legs were crushed by the weight of the airplanes windshield. I climbed over Wallace and toward Edward.

"Edward?" I asked, shaking his shoulder. He didn't move. My eyes were tearing up. "Edward?!" I asked again, louder. Still no responce. I was getting hysteric now. "Edward Cullen, wake up! RIGHT NOW!" I screamed, falling down to his side, where I moarned into his sleeve.

"5 more minutes, Mother..." He said, shrugging a little bit under my hold on his arm.

"What the- Edward??" I asked.

He turned his head towards me and looked straight into my eyes. "Hey..." He said, opening up his bloody mouth. "You're not my momma." He slurred.

I chuckled at him, "No..."

He shook his head wildly and gazed at me again, a new expression brought upon his face. "Oh my god, Bella, are we ALIVE?!" He asked, just as surprised as I was.

"I think so." I answered honestly.

He looked around us and grimace. "If this is Heaven, then I want a refund." I laughed at him and helped him stand up. "Oh, ow ow ow!!" He screamed. I looked down and his left legs was completely torn in the middle, bleeding so much. Had it only been five minutes?

"Hello?" We heard an other voice coming from the entrance of the plane. Both of our heads shot up.

"We're down here." Edward and I exclaimed, my chest hurting from shouting so loudly. We coughed again.

"Oh my. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." We heard outside of the cockpit door. "Are you guys in--" Then we saw the firefighter step though the cockpit door and his eyes went straight to us, "Here...?"

The man scurried toward us and start examining Edward's leg. "Hey! There are survivors!" He shouted towards the door. We heard more foot steps coming and I sighed, realived that we were almost safe.

"Come on, Dude. Let's get you outta here." He said, picking up Edward, heading us out of the plane.

The light from the sun hit me dead on, and I immediately shut my eyes in responce. I looked around, there were bodies lying everywhere. They were flung all around plane.

I released everything that had been kept in my stomach this whole time out onto the grass. "Oh gosh, Miss. Let's get you into the ambulance." A huge guy said, coming up behind me and sweeping me off my feet and onto a stretcher.

"Ya know, I can walk." I said, smart-allicy.

"It really doesn't look like that, to tell you the truth." He said, smirking as his head tilted upward a little.

I let out a deep sigh and tried to undo the straps that were keeping me on the board, when something in my wrist...snapped.

"Gahhh!" I screamed in agony, as I clapped my other hand around my wrist.

"Oh, you did it this time." The firefighter grumbled.

Little tears ran down my face as I was loaded into the ambulance by peramedics. They tinded to my wrist and broken ribs immediately, taking documants of my injuries as they went.

It had been about 15 mintues since I had seen Edward. I was so worried about him. I knew that we would see each other soon, and sure enough, I was right.

We were at the hospital in less that 20 mintues. The big white building was scary, and I felt like a coward for even being sent to one. I took a deep sigh, as I was being rolled through hallways and passing rooms.

We came into a white and grey room, and the big, bulky men picked me up with ease and placed me on the bed. and left to gather my charts. I looked around the room, taking in my surroundings. There was a huge sign above the door that said, "Skanksville, PN." I sighed again and rested my head against a pillow.

I closed my eyes and took in the silence. There was nothing to be heard, until the screaming of doctors, and nurses coming from outside the door. "What the--" I said, jumping out of my bed quickly and heading toward the door.

I opened it with my good hand and peeked outside. There they went, Edward was being raced down the hallway, with people at his sides, holding oxygen tanks. The doctor was yelling out orders as they made their way to a door that was labeled "ER."

"No." I said. "No. No. NO!!" I fell backwards against the floor and my head hit the tile really hard. More people with shruggs started crowding around me, and the light around me starting turning into a fiant dim glow, and then, black.

**TBC!!**

**IMPORTANT;MUSTREAD. Okay, YOU MUST REVIEW TO SEE WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! I WANT REVIEWS! Will Edward be okay? Will he end up with a disability? What will happen to Bella?! Will her falling make her just as bad as Edward? Hmm.. You will find out once I see a good amount of REVIEWS! I swear, if I see ALOT, I will update faster AND make the chapter TWICE as long! **

**And...IF you do as I say, you will recieve ****STRIPPER EDWARD****, with his own stripper pole. (Free of charge.) Mwahaha. **

**REVIEW!! Love, Hannah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmm. Still not as much as I hoped... I guess I complain alot. Stripper Edward just arrived in my mailbox and trust me, he does that pole GOOD. XD Anyways... The moment you all have been waiting for... drum roll CHAPTER 5!!**

I woke up to the blinding lights turned on high above me. I blinked a couple of times and shook my head. "Ow, what hit me?" I asked.

"I dunno." I heard someone say. I was startled and jumped back. Edward was laying in the bed next to mine. He had an IV up his arm and had blankets over his body to keep him warm in this freezing place. I smiled at him when he turned his head to look at me.

"It's true, you are real." He said, smiling back from ear to ear. I tilted my head to the side.

"Wh-what?" I asked, totally confused.

He sighed with a heavy breath, then winced. "Bella, when I was knocked unconscious... I could hear the murmurs outside of my black world. They were screaming...and yelling... saying that they were..." He took a deep breath, "That they were going to lose me."

"I tried to get out." He said, continuing. "I tried to resist the dark world being thrusted at me. I wanted to return to you. I missed you so much in those few minutes. I thought I was...never going to see you again." He shook his head, looking up at the ceiling. "I started to think of you, and as I started to drift, you did also. Your face was faded, and I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember your features, your smile. Then, I thought of you as a distant figure. I couldn't even remember your name. I felt like I had lost everything..."

"But then," He said, "When I woke up, when I saw you, I felt like God was giving me a second chance. I felt a miracle brought upon me as I saw your sweet face." My eyes were watering from his words. I wanted to jump and and hug him, to have him in my arms. To have his sweet, glossy lips pressed against mine. I wanted to feel him against me, pressed together like a puzzle piece. I was beggining to be independent on him now. I knew that I couldn't live without this man, he was my life now.

I sighed, reaching out my hand, he reached his out too and our fingers barely brushed together. Our eyes watered because of the distance. "Edward..." I moaned, my heart shattering now. I wanted him beside me.

I looked down at myself, I wasn't covered in wires; not even one to be exact. I sat up and twisted my body around so that my legs were hanging off the bed, then jumped down onto the cold tiled floor. I was in a hospital gown and had huge knee socks on. I chuckled a little bit, I bet I looked ridiculous.

I walked over to Edward slowly, taking my time and trying not to get too dizzy. I took a deep breath I got onto my knees then rested my chin on my arms along the side of the bed. "Hello beautiful..." Edward whispered, as he cupped his hand to my cheek and rubbed his thumb against my skin.

I pressed my face into his palm and took in a breath. This felt right. Being in his presence and not caring about anything else. I smiled up at him. He copied my action and puckered his lips out at me. I giggled and stood up, then leaned down to press my lips against his.

It was sweet. I pushed hard first, and then lightened after a few seconds. Our lips were still, but it had so much passion in it. I could feel the shrill of excitement come over me, and I pulled away.

He took this gesture wrong. I shook me head and gazed into his green eyes. "No..." I said, just barely above a whisper. "I can never get enough of your eyes."

His smile moved to the side, and he laughed a little bit. "My mom always used to say that." He said, looking down at his lap.

"What happened to your parents?" I asked, going back down to my knees so I was more at his level and to ease the tension being brought onto my back.

"They were good people," He began. "Mom was just a house wife, she always tried her best to do everything I wanted. Dad was a lawyer, so I barely got to see him, but I know that he loved me, and mother."

"After a while... Dad started coming home earlier. He was always sleepy, and would miss work somedays. Mom had to work more around the house, since dad couldn't do alot of things except wash dishes and sweep. I also had to take up a job. I started working as a waitor in down town San Fransisco. I worked full time to keep food on our table. It was hard on me, because I was making minimum wage. Then Dad couldn't do anything. He had no strength left in him. He would just lie there, and eventually, Mom started to get like that also."

He looked around the room, seeming unsure on what to say next, then his voice began again. "I started noticing her sitting alot. She would throw up too. I became scared, and then, they were both so bad, that they had to be sent to an infirmary to be tested..."

Edward took a long shattered breath, "They both were gone by the time I was 17. And... I can remember the day they had told me about their death. Influenza was what murdered my parents... I wanted to die, but I knew that my mom wanted me to live. I was sent to foster care then. I ended up with a new couple, only about 26 years old. Their names were Esme and Carlisle."

He smiled, and looked off at something in front of him. "I was old enough to leave them once I turned eighteen. But... I didn't want to leave... I had grown so fond of their presence, and I soon started calling them Mom and Dad. They were my new family, anyway. Soon after a few years, they adopted a few other children. Rosalie was the first one to come next."

He growled, "I was not very keen of her when she first joined us. She was so self centered, and ALWAYS wanted everything to be perfect about her. Almost everyday before school, she would knock on my door asking me how she looked, even though she knew she looked gorgeous; but she just wanted people to say it to her. I eventually became tolerent of her after about a year. I didn't care much about her. Then she fell in love... Oh, that was sick!"

We both laughed and I placed my hand on his hand, we both grinned at each other. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Okay... Where was I..?" He tapped his head with his other hand. "Ah yes. That's when I met Emmett. Oh lord, that boy had a mouth. He was loud and obnoxious. I wanted to punch him everytime his trap opened! He was huge though, and as lanky as I was, I knew that I didn't stand a chance. Rose and Em were beasts. They were always together and I was always walking in on them either making out, or making love. That wasn't pretty. Ew...Images." He said, scrunching up his nose.

I knew what pain he would have gone through. I had walked in on Renee and Phil several times. It wasn't a lovely sight.

"Then came Alice..." His face got brighter by her name. "She was my best friend the first second I met her. Man, she was like a spazz on crack in the middle of an adrenaline rush!" My body went backwards, trying to imagine a girl like that. "I'm not over reacting at all. She scares people, but she brings so much life into everyones eyes, even in their darkest days."

"She sounds wonderful." I said.

"Oh, she is a delight! Well, then Alice found her true love, Jasper. He is a fine guy. He became my best friend too. I loved him like the brother I never had. I was happy, but eventually, I started getting jealous. I was a horrible green eyed monster. Everywhere I turned, there was some type of love. It pierced my heart when I saw my family kiss their soul mates. It hurt really bad, and I eventually became lonely..."

He stopped a second and looked at me, "Then I met you."

I leaned over and kissed him again, drawing out the action, making it take the world away from us. It was just me and Edward. Edward and I. Together.

He were so caught up in the moment, that we didn't even hear the door open. I pulled my head up quickly and examined the man. DR LINARD was printed on the white scrubbs in purple yarn. He nodded at me, and waved his hand so I could take my seat back in my bed. I looked at Edward and smiled, then I stepped backward until the back of my knees hit the mattress, and I sat down.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen." The doctor said.

"Good evening." Edward replied, looking up at the man.

The doctor turned, and grabbed Edward's file off the counter. He opened it and skimmed through the multi-colored pages inside. "Ahh..." He said, then snapped the file shut.

"How is that leg of yours coming?" Dr. Linard asked.

"Fine, I guess." Edward answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Has there been any rashes forming, itching occuring?" The doctor asked as he moved to Edward's side.

"No, I don't think so."

I took this moment to seperate my eyes from Edward's face and looked at his leg. How could I have been so non-observant?! I wanted to smack myself and be called the dirtiest of words.

Edward's left leg was missing from the knee down. Of course I hadn't have noticed, he was bundled up with 10 blankets when I woke up. Now, with everything off, I could see the guaze wrapped around the bottom of his leg, and my stomach lurched and flipped forward.

I started down at the injury and held my breath. I quickly sat back on my bed and closed my eyes. My breathing started to catch up and I felt as if I was going to throw up. Poor Edward, I thought.

**TBC!!**

**MUST READ. Okay, I bet mostly everyone saw this coming. Sorry if I disappointed you. BTW, my goal is to get 20 REVIEWS on this chapter. And if you succeed, then I will reward you with an extra long lemon sometime soon in this story, with juicy horny details that will have you screaming for more by the first sentence. Sound like a good deal? I think so too. (: **

**Love, Hannah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still didn't meet the goal. Come'on guys! I am working hard on this story!! **

I think the main thing that was scaring me the most was that I might lose him someday. Not now, but later on in life. I knew that he would die and leave me to myself. This was one of the many thoughts that kept me up half of the night at the hospital.

My body shivered from the unexpected chill and I felt limp as I layed there in my bed. I had so little room to curl up in the fetal position and just moarn, but I couldn't scare Edward. I had to be strong.

It seemed like I was having to be strong more than usual these days. Wasn't it the girls' job to be comforted and such? Obviously not. Both genders needed to be held together, I suppose.

My lids were getting heavier as the seconds past, and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_The screams were coming from everywhere. We all had to act as one, but each and everyone of us were too scared of one thing. Murder. The men stalked towards my seat and I gazed up at the terrorist, pleading with my eyes that he would spare me and the others. Though he shook his head and laughed._

_Instead of killing me then and there, he killed the thing that my heart most desired. My soul mate, my one true love. Edward. I watched as his chest was sliced open, and his face was cut and bruised. I shieked in horror, and grabbed onto him, but he painfully went, leaving me. _

_I looked up at the terriorist who was smiling down at the victim he had just killed. I constricted my body into a tight coil and then sprang forward with all of my might. I leaped over Edward's now still and lifeless body, and rammed myself into the terrorist, though, I hit him the wrong way, and his knife pierced my heart, and I died._

"Bella! Bella! Someone help!" I heard Edward call as I slowly opened my eyes again. I looked over at him and his face was pale white.

I swiped my forehead with the back of my hand, and I was completely covered with a layer of sweat. I grimaced at the sight of persperation on my hand and I wiped it shamefully on the bed sheets.

"Mr. Cullen, what seems to be the problem?" A nurse asked, barging into our room. Her face was frantic as she looked at him. He nodded over towards me with fearful eyes and looked over at the nurse.

"Miss Swan, are you alright?" She asked, her hands fluttering over my paralyzed body as she gazed down at me.

"I'm fine." I whispered, trying to hide my face by tucking my chin onto my chest and crossing my arms.

"Nightmares?" She asked.

I nodded and looked at the wall to the right of me, not wanting to look at either Edward or the nurse. "I hope you can get some sleep, hun. It's 3:52 in the morning and you look exhausted." I looked over her way and shrugged.

She turned slowly, looking back at Edward to check on him and then she walked out the door, closing it also.

"What happened, Bella?" Edward asked me once we were sure that no one could hear us.

"I was just thinking about yesterday." I answered truthfully.

"Ya know, I had a nightmare about that too last night. I get so scared now." He was looking at his leg now.

"Edward.." I whispered.

He looked over at me, tears forming in his eyes, and then back at his crippled leg. "I will never be the same again." He said, a sob forming in his usually calm voice.

I felt a break from reality and I could automatically feel his pain being thrusted at me. My body reacted to the sorrow and shame being filled in my body and looked over at Edward with a hard glare.

"Edward." I said thickly, "You are perfect. Even without half of your leg, you are still perfect." I reassured him.

He shook his head and gazed up at the cieling. He then looked over at the button beside his bed on the wall and pressed it. The same nurse come into our room and walked over to Edward.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"May I please make a phone call?" He asked. I looked at him confused. What was he going to do with a phone call?

"Sure!" The nurse exclaimed, handing him the phone on the counter that looked almost identical to my house phone.

Edward grabbed it from the nurse and pressed numbers in it quickly then placed it to his ear. I could hear it ringing and then I soft voice answering. "Mom?" Edward asked.

He was on the phone for quiet a while. He was greeting everyone in the family, I guess the phone was being passed around so everybody in his large family could say hi. "Oh, so you are on your way right now?" He asked. "In 8 more hours?! Okay! I can't wait!" He was smiling now. I grinned as I saw how cheerful he was. I felt a pang of saddness all of a sudden.

"Mom, I gotta go. Okay, I will talk to you later. Okay, I love you too." He clicked the END button on the phone and looked over at me.

My heart was thumping in my chest quickly and I started seeing images. Shadows. They were coming closer with every second passing. They grabbed me. I screamed. "Bella, Bella, are you okay? BELLA!"

_**TBC!!**_

**Yeahh, I'm gonna start giving you guys more cliffies if you don't start reviewing. This was kinda a filler chapter. That's why it was so short. Sorry. **

_**IMPORTANT;**_** I have a new story called, The Last Lecture. If you haven't checked it out already, you really should. I want 14 reviews on this chapter! Think you can do that? **


	7. Chapter 7

**ungrounded(:**

_Figures. Getting closer. I scooted back against the bed, horrified at what was coming after me. Fear streakened my body, and I wanted to collapse. "Get away." I said, faintly. But they kept coming._

_"Somebody, help!" I wanted to scream. Where was Edward? Why wasn't he coming to my rescue? _

_The figures, so close to my little form, were now standing straight above me. They were ducking down, getting closer to my face. I tried to retreat backward, but I wasn't in the hospital anymore. No. I was on the plane. _

_United Airlines Flight 93. "Oh my god." The shadows started forming into real people. Terrorists. "Edward?!" I yelled. No responce. I was alone on the plane. I turned, no Patrick. I turned to the other direction, no Todd. _

_"Oh... She is so gorgeous." One of the men said. _

_"No." I whimpered._

_"Yesss." He hissed. "What shall we do to you today?"_

_"No. Stop!" I said, thrashing against them, as they reached their hands towards my hips and held me down to the seat. _

_"Stay still, love. It will be over in a second..."_

_--_

I woke after that. The lights were blazing, as usual. Was I going to go through this every single night? I prayed that I wouldn't.

Edward was asleep beside my. I tilted my head in his direction and I formed a faint grin. He looked so peaceful, until he started to shrug and shiver. I jumped out of my bed and walked over to him.

His face was scrunched up and he was mouthing something incoheriant. "What...?" I asked, whispered. I placed my hand on his forehead. He was burning under my skin.

"B-B..." He started to say. "I-I can't find you. Where are you?" He said, forming words. I shuck my head and then his shoulders.

"Wake up Edward." I said. His eyes popped open and his face lightened when he saw my face.

Tears were running down his cheeks and he cupped his hands on my face. "O-ohh Bella." He said, pulling my face lower to his. "You...are so beautiful." Then I lowered my head so that it was touching his forehead to mine. I grinned at him and he pressed our lips together.

"Mmm." We both hummed in unison.

"We should stop." I whispered.

"But... I don't want to stop." He said, placing another kiss on my lips. I returned the favor and kissed him back.

"Lay down with me." He whispered after a few seconds. I widened my eyes and searched for some type of sarcasim.

"Are you sure?" I asked, pulling down two of his blankets.

"I'm positive." He said. I nodded and slid all of the blankets down to his waist. He scooted over and I sat down then tossed my legs over, pulling the covers over both of us.

I snuggled into his side and he put is arm over my shoulder, and pulling me closer. I took a deep breath and sighed. "You smell nice." We both said.

I chuckled and looked up at him. His face was glowing. I bet he was happy with the position; the way our bodies and arms touched was nice.

"I could get used to this." He said, hugging me to his side. I nodded against his chest and sucked in his scent. It made my mouth water, I pulled my face up to his and stopped when I heard a knock at the door.

I scattered wildly out of the bed, nearly tripping and plopped back into mine. "Come in." Edward said, and one by one, the most beauitful people filed in.

A short pixie like girl, a tall blonde girl, a blonde boy, a huge brown haired boy, a beautiful woman, and an amazingly sexy man. My heart stopped when I looked at all of them. Their eyes were all set on Edward at first, but then turned their heads to examine me.

My cheeks went hot and I became incredibly self-conscious. I pulled my covers over my lap and stared at my hands which were folded my stomach.

It was quiet for a while. I guess most of the family was in shock. All of them started to crowd around Edward slowly, until I was being blocked from his face with everyones bodies.

I sighed gloomily as they just stood there, gazing at Edward's limp form.

The big one with curly brown hair and chubby cheeks spoke up first, "Eddie!" He said, reaching down to pat his brother's shoulder.

"Hey Emmett." I heard Edward say. Everyone started greeting him after that. The pixie, for who I took was Alice, literally jumped onto the bed and cuddled him in her arms. I sighed with jealousy. That was my spot. Not hers.

It was about 25 minutes later until I heard the woman shriek. "What is it, Esme?!" The tall blonde asked, walking over to her foster mother, giving me a veiw of Edward's face now.

His face was shocked, he closed his eyes with shame as he watched his family discover his injury. One by one they crowded around his leg and just stood there looking at it.

I had a clear veiw of Edward now, since everyone had moved to the foot of the bed. There were small tears trickling down his cheeks, and also all of the girls cheeks. The men just stood there, pain flashed across their face.

I felt nosy as I watched how his family was reacting. Edward's gaze met mine, and he swallowed back a sob as we gazed into each others eyes. God, he was beautiful.

"Wow." Emmett said, looking up at Edward now.

Edward looked back at his huge brother and just shuck his head. "I know... It's terrible." Edward said, covering up his leg all the way with as much blankets as possible.

"My poor baby..." Esme said, clasping her hand over her mouth to stop her whimpers. She raced over to Edward, sheilding him away from me once again, and leaned down to hug him.

Esme whispered something in Edward's ear that was incoheriant. "Oh," Edward said, speaking up. "That is Bella." Everyone turned to look at me. My face was probably tomato red. They just stared, as if I was some type of prey.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said, jumping up and walking over toward me.

"Hi..." I said weakly. Alice just smiled down at me.

"Are you friends with my brother?" She asked. I nodded and looked down at my hands again.

"You have really pretty eyes." She said, taking my chin and making me look at her. "You should use the most out of them and look up, instead of down."

I shuck my face out of her grasp and chuckled a bit. "They're only brown." I murmured. I had always hated my eyes. They were so boring. Nothing compared to Edward's eyes.

"Oh... but you are wrong." She said and snickered.

"Uhmm..." The blonde boy said from behind Alice. He stuck out his hand and I did the same, taking it firmly. "Hi, I'm Jasper." He said.

I smiled at him. He seemed to be really friendly. "Hi Jasper." I instantly felt calm now, as everyone said Hi or Hey to me. I felt like a movie star. I could see Edward smiling as he watched me smile.

"Wassup sista?!" Emmett said, after doing this crazy handshake that he had made up from the top of his head. I laughed at his ignorance towards proper grammer, and grinned at him.

"So you were in the plane with Edward?" Carlisle asked, as he walked over to my bed. I nodded and shuck out the memories of that flight. I immediately went still and little tears were pooling at my eyes.

"Get away from her." Edward said from behind his family. They all moved to the wall and Edward looked at me apologetically, shooting Carlisle a death glare. "Thanks _Dad_. Now you have made her upset." Carlisle looked crushed and I instantly felt bad for being so sensative.

"Oh, Bella." Edward said from his bed, looking at me now.

"I'm okay." I whispered.

**Okay, I know it's really short, but I am kinda having writers block at the moment. Please review, and if you do, I will send Edward to your house for a Check Up(:**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to thank my new beta; AerintheWhiteKnight **

_**IMPORTANT; This chapter is gonna be pretty long. So can I ask for REVIEWS?! Thanks(: **_**P.S. Just to make everything clear, EVERYONE is human. Okay? Okay. **

_Coward, Idiot, Fool..._ I was naming off names in my head that would best fit my way of being at the moment. _Stupid, Brainless, Naive..._

"Bella... I'm terribly sorry." Carlisle said once he was approaching my bed. I cringed back and only nodded at him. He sighed and went back to stand next to Esme and all the rest of the children.

I looked at each and every one of them. Their faces, so different, and yet...so...beatuiful. Even though they pretty much could be mistaken for abercrombie models, I only had my eyes set on Edward. He was beautiful too. Probably the most gorgeous out of the whole Brady Bunch. I smiled at him, as he looked at me apologetically.

I shrugged my shoulders in his direction and looked back up to see Alice walking towards me. She sat down close to my hip and the bed and moved her torso in my direction. She sighed heavily, and gazed at me.

Her eyes were penitrating my stare. The thick orbs of her deep eyes were almost scary, and yet amazingly beautiful. My heart grew faster as she reached her hand to touch mine. I almost wanted to pull back. My ego was dropping with every second that I spent looking at her. I quickly looked away, saddened.

"Bella..." She whispered, rubbing my hand gently. My body shuddered with the coolness of her skin. She licked her lips with her tongue and looked at me through her long black eye lashes. "Would you like to come get some food with us at in the cafe?" She ased kindly.

I thought about it for a moment. I hadn't been out of the room for over four days, and it's not like I was injured badly. Just my broken wrist. I don't even know why I stayed her... Oh right, because Edward was here. Ugh, leaving to go eat would seperate me from him. I pressed my lips together, trying to weigh out the options.

I looked over at Edward and he nodded, leading me with his eyes saying that it was okay for me to go. I bet he wanted me to get to know his family. I took his answer seriously and tossed my legs over the edge of the bed.

Alice jumped up from her spot and clapped her hands, then ran to my side to wrap her tiny arm around my waist. It was a caring gesture. I placed my arm over her shoulder and smiled down at her. She smiled back, but her smile was breathtaking.

"Can you just give me one second?" I asked before we got to the elavotor.

Alice looked at me from under my shoulder with a little surprise written across her face. "But...Why?" She questioned.

"Just a minute. I will be right back." I said, pulling away from her tight grip on my waist.

She nodded absentmindedly and I raced my way down the hallway and back inside my room to find Edward sitting up now and staring at the wall in front of him.

His eyes flickered to mine as I walked in by his side, "Aren't you supposed to be eating, Bella?" He asked as he reached out his hand to pull me onto the bed.

I sat down beside him, facing his direction, and leaned in to kiss his lips. He hesitated at first, but then started to wrap his fingers around my neck, and I wound my hands into his hair. We both pulled back after a few minutes of alternating who was sucking on what. I hummed in satisfaction and opened my eyes slowly to see his beaming at me.

"I-I just couldn't leave you without that kiss." I said, looking down at the mattress he slept on. My cheeks were getting hot, and I protested against the heat, but they got redder with embarrassment.

He took my chin in his hands and pulled my close to his face. His breath tickled my nose, "Do you think I didn't enjoy that?" He asked.

I shrugged, but then was pulled out of my Heaven with Edward when I heard a soft gasp come from the door. I whipped my head around to see a tiny figure molding herself against the door frame; spying on me. It was Alice. I glared at her and Edward snarled. Alice didn't flinch from the noise coming out of Edward's chest, but she clasped a hand over her mouth, retraining a laugh. I turned back around to look at his face, "I should go." I kissed his cheek and got up quickly, wiping the palms of my hands against my jeans and flexing them into fists, imagining crushing Alice's skull...

"So what was all of _that _about?" Alice asked as she pushed the down button outside of the elevator.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said to her, keeping my eyes in front of me, making sure not to look in her direction.

"Oh please. So you expect me to just act like I didn't see you trying to get to third base with my brother?!" She asked enthusiasticly. I rolled my eyes, making that gesture as my reponse.

We hopped aboard the elevator and I looked gloomily at me feet. Alice placed her hand on my shoulder, and I willed myself not to look at her, but I did anyway. "You really like him, don't you?" She asked.

I shrugged. I didn't _like _him at all... I _loved _him. I nodded and pressed my eyes towards the buttons beside the door. "Cafe." Said the elevator. The doors opened steadily, and I walked out quickly, going straight towards the lunch line.

Alice followed behind me and didn't say a word. I saw Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all huddled together at a small table near the back of the cafeteria. They were murmuring different things and occassionally, Emmett would hoot and holler at something Rose or Jasper had said.

I placed my tray in my front of me and walked with caution after I got my lunch. Alice was standing right beside me with her tray, and we looked out to the sea of people. "Where should we sit?" I grumbled.

"Hmm. How about you and I sit together? Just you and me?" She asked. I nodded and we headed off the a table with two chairs across from each other.

"So tell me everything about you, Bella." Alice said as we plopped down in our seats.

"Well..." I began. I scrunched my eyebrows together. My life wasn't that interesting. "My parents are divorced..." I said.

"Oh Bella! I am so sorry!" Alice exclaimed.

I cringed away from her piercing voice, and shrugged again. "It's been like this since I was a baby." I reassured her. "I never knew of my family any differently."

"So do you have any siblings?" She asked, then sunk her white teeth into her apple.

"Nope. Just me."

"Small family." She pointed out.

"Not really a family." I reminded her.

We sat in silence for a moment. I could tell that I was getting on her nerves. Sure, I would have been just as bubbly as she is now...if it wasn't because of the accident. But, I would never regret being on Flight 93... It brought me to Edward. And that's what kept me going.

"So... You fancy my brother?" She asked.

"Yes." I said faintly. "Very much so." I continued.

"Tell me how you met." She said.

I hesitated for a second. Trying to word my words right was tough, since I always had some other things going on inside my head. "Well, it all started out with him sitting beside me before we boarded the plane." _The plane. _I repeated in my head. I couldn't do this. I couldn't talk about this. No, I would get through this. This was a break through for me. A chance to tell people what only Edward and I knew.

"Then we _magically _had got to sit beside each other on the plane..." I continued. "We talked for about an hour... And then I fell asleep..." I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my waist, trying to hold myself together.

"Bella, you don't have to go on..." She said.

I shuck my head. "No... I can do this." I took a sip of my coffee and placed it down in front of me. "Then I started hearing Edward talking about the...terrorists. After we made of plan to attack them... We all started gathering at the back of the plane, and Edward kissed me." My blush deepend.

"Typical Edward." She scoffed. "Always going after the prettiest girls. The forbidden fruit." She added.

I laughed at her analogy and shuck my head. "I'm not pretty..."

"Bul sht!" She yelled. "You are gorgeous!" She said.

I disagreed, of course.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" Alice asked me, her eyes wide with curiousity and wonder.

"I'm thinking about Edward." I said truthfully. "The way his face twists up whenever he is having a nightmare, but the way it was so soft in peaceful when my lips collided with his." Alice kept a striaght face, and I was glad about her slight maturity. "I know how weak he is, with all of the needles and machines hooked up to him. I am always scared to even sit beside him, afraid to pull something out of place, but he trusts me..." I sucked in a deep breath and continued.

"I thinking about how his eyes are such a deep green. Like brand new grass, or a whole forest reblooming after a forest fire. They are alive and well. But the mental things would always be damaged. The never ending nightmares that stuck with him and myself would never completely go away. But, I think that's why God put us together that day on the plane. The day we nearly lost our lives... But we lived, we were together, and okay." She smiled at me and took my hand in hers.

"You really love him, don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah..." I said weakly. "I do."

Her grin became larger and I did the same. "Alice..." I said steadily.

"Yeah, Bella?" She asked, concerned.

"You know what I'm going through, right?" I asked. She looked at my confused. "I mean, about all of this love stuff. How it makes you feel all tingly inside when you are close to that certain person?" I clearified.

"Yeah, I do. And it's a great feeling, Bella. Best feeling in the world, I suppose. I bet, if you were dirt poor and living on the streets, as long as you were with the person you loved, the rest of the world wouldn't exist or matter anymore."

Emmett came up behind me soon after mine and Alice's silence. His huge hand clamped down on my shoulder, and I looked up to see him smiling down at me. Jasper was coming up behind Alice, placing his hands on the back of her chair, and Rosalie stood off to the side, with her hand on her hip and with her sickly beautiful features painted across her face.

"Hey guys!" Alice said, gesturing for them to grab a chair and sit with us.

"Naw... We were thinking about going back up the room to Edward." Jasper said, then leaned down to kiss Alice's chubby round cheek.

"Let's go then." Alice said, grabbing her French purse off of the back of the chair and standing up.

I stood up and walked over with them to get into the elevator.

We all five smushed together to get inside and we road all the way up to the top floor. Once the doors opened, we pretty much all spilled out. We laughed and then got shushed at by the old secretary.

"Shh..." Rosalie said with her finger held up to her mouth as we got closer to Edward's room. Everyone nodded and walked in quietly. I was after Rose and once I saw Edward's beautiful, and calm sleeping form, I almost wanted to fall to my knees and thank God for giving him peace right now.

Edward stayed asleep for about two hours. His siblings would come and go every now and then; they usually went down stairs to snack on something. But I stayed there the whole time. Studying his face, his body laying smoothly under the covers.

I was startled when the doctor walked in and saw me gazing at Edward on my knees at the side of his bed. The doctor cleared his throat and I quickly moved backwards and sat on my bed.

The doctor went to Edward's file and checked different things that I couldn't see from my place, but he nodded alot, so that was a good sign.

"Well." Dr. Linard said after a long moment of silence. "Edward will be released tomorrow." He said. My face brightened instantly and I wanted to jump with glee.

Edward and I will be leaving the hospital tomorrow. We would be free to do what ever we wanted. I would be able to sleep in my own bed... And for some reason, that one thought sent my mind into a world full of questions. My _own _bed. With_out _Edward.

**Wooow. It's really long. The longest chapter I have ever done. So I hope it makes up for my absense. Please review. **_**I wanna get atleast 15 reviews for this chapter. **_**Think you can do that?**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, just like my favorite author on FF, Jayeliwood, I will be posting two stories on the same day, twice a week. I will be planning to post WWNF, and THOTA, every Monday morning and Saturday morning. It's going to be hard, since I have to find a new beta again, but sound good?**

_**Bella Swan**_

_I was on a ship. The waves were crashing and tearing the sides of the boat like a chain saw, and I was tied to the mast with my hair let down and freezing to my body. My lover, Edward, had kept me warm by placing his huge jacket around my frail frame. _

_"Hold on with all of your might!" I called below to him, though I doubted that he could hear me over the roar of the thundering waves. I felt like an icesicle being swiped off of a porch ceiling by a child. My body convulsed and curved into a different shape, not my own, as the treads of the ropes loosened from around me and I pumbled to the deck. _

_I lifted my arms high above me, and soon enough, I was soaring through the thick dark clouds like a hawk. My wings were deep brown, nearly black, and my sight was keener. I could see every dust particle in the air, as I looked below me, and seeing my reason-for-existence fighting the currents coming aboard the ship. _

_I swooped down below and wrapped my sharp claws into his shirt, trying to pull him up so I could take him away from here, but he resisted and went down with the ship before my eyes. _

_I scanned the water for him, as the boat sank lower into the ocean. My heart thudded loudly as I searched, but there was no Edward to be seen. _

_I cried out with a loud squawk, and the ping of agony thrusted itself at me as I was thrown into the water with him._

_I held my breath as long as I could, and as I kept searching, I found nothing. I stayed down there until my whole world turned black._

--

"So how have you been?" Edward asked me the next morning after breakfast-in-bed.

"Fine, I suppose." I said, looking down at the plate in front of me. My eyes scanned the food. Orange, toast, sausage, milk...

"Oh." Was all he said. I looked up to him and raised an eyebrow in his direction. I shrugged the curiousity of his tone off and I picked at my food with my fork, not even bothering to eat it.

"What time is it?" I asked, oddly confused with how sunny it was.

"Around 8:40 in the morning." He said flatly, and then stuffing some hash browns into his mouth.

"Gottcha." I said, keeping my head down, and messing with my hair that would stay behind my ear as I ate.

"So...today is the big day." He said, fiddling with his fingers placed on his lap.

I took a deep sigh, and kept my eyes downward. This was what I had been dreading all morning and night. The feeling of being away from him in any shape or form was horrid, and I hated it be thought or spoken of. "So I guess you will be going back to your home town..." I said, making my words slur in an attempt to not let my voice quiver.

"Yeah, I have to go back with Alice for the wedding I had missed..." He mumbled.

I pressed my bottom lip in between my teeth, and began to suck on it. My eyes felt like a full bowl of water about to be spilt, and it was hard keeping it balanced.

"Bella, we need to talk." That bowl toppled over.

_**Edward Cullen**_

_When I woke up from my sleep, the flames had licked everything in site. Every inch of our beautiful home had been riden of, and I found all of my memories crumbled to pieces of ash and debris. My world had literally stopped when I had heard the cries of my wife coming from the living room. _

_I stood from the bed swiftly, and raced my way down the hall at full speed to find my wife shriveling from the fire attacking her. The look on her face said it all as I grabbed her in my arms, and started ripping off her burning clothes. The face was fearful. Of what? Death, or the fact that we didn't have insurance yet? Most likely death._

_Her skin was charcoal black now, and my eyes watered as I watched her eyes begin to roll in the back of her head. I could have called the peremedics, but what could they have done? She was dead now, I didn't need a phone call to tell me. _

_"Bella..." I whispered, as I tucked my head in between the crook of her neck, and began to sob._

_--_

"Awake so early Mr. Cullen?" The new nurse, Loretta, asked me as she walked through the door with some of Bella's new charts, placing them on the counter with ease.

"Bad dream." I stated, grabbing the remote beside me, and pressing the button to make it raise so that I was sitting up. 7:20 AM was on the digital clock beside me.

"Mrs. Swan seems to be out like a light." She said, walking over to her to check her machines and such. I just shrugged my shoulers and looked down at myself.

"May you help me up, I need to use the restroom." I said to her randomly. She eyed me, and then got the wheel chair at the end of the bed.

"Yeah, just sit the chair right there." I instructed, pointing my finger to where I wanted the newbe to place the chair.

"So you are just gonna hop on?" She asked, rolling the it over to my side.

"That's the plan," was all I said, and I hopped on like I had many times, and grabbed the wheels, rolling myself to the bathroom.

By the time I was done, I was back into the room, and I saw two people other than Bella in the room. "What's going on?" I asked, as I rolled over to them.

They were standing beside her, and I got incredibly jealous. Standing.

"Her heart stopped for a minute or two and we got a bit worried, though she stayed asleep. We are just injecting some medicine into her to calm her down. Though she will be sleeping for a while longer." He explained to me, while pressing the thin long needle into her.

I heaved a deep breath and rolled my way to the door. "I'm going to the cafeteria." I said to them. They didn't turn arond to notice me even leaving, but I went anyways.

People stared at me, and my leg.

"Rude," I muttered to myself as I got into the elevator with about seven other people.

There stood a little boy, about five years old, at the least, and he looked intently at my cut off leg. It had a bandage, of course, but it was completely exposed, and I started to feel self conscious as random everyone looked down at me, or just ignored me. I took a deep sigh, and felt tears coming to my eyes. I was going to have to get used to this.

I looked down at my feet, and kept my gaze away from the boy that stood right across from me at my eye level. "Pop." I heard him say, as he turned towards his father, and pulled on the bottom of his shirt.

"Hmm?" He asked his son, his eyes were glowing as he gazed down at the beautiful tiny boy.

"That gots no leg." He pointed out. My heart wrinched and I felt as if I had been kneed in the groin. My stomach churned, and in that moment, more eyes were set upon me.

I took long deep breaths and made my tears stay where they were, and made sure that they wouldn't their place. I placed my left hand on my injured leg, and looked down at it. Completely ashamed of how I must have seemed in other peoples eyes.

I used to wonder why handicapped people were always meaner than others, but now I knew why. The unwanted attention was horrid, and all I wanted most was my Bella.

"Shh, that's rude." His father said to him, and spanking him on the shoulder. The boy cried out and he looked over at me with hurt eyes; as if I was the one who had gotten him in trouble.

"Sir, it is alright. Most understandable. No harm done." I said to the man with as much bravery I had in myself.

She looked down at her boy, and shrugged. I heaved a deep breath once more, and turned my chair to the exit of the elevator when the _ding _sounded.

The cafe was loud. All of the chattering was weird to me. I had been kept in a small, quiet, place all week, and this seemed very different.

I rolled myself to the breakfast table, and picked out a few things like cereal, and a carton of 2% milk. I grabbed a spoon too, before i forgot.

I went to the first free table I saw, and pulled myself to the edge of the table. Some how, I had grabbed my spoon wrong, and it toppled down to the ground. "Dang it." I said, as I tried to reach over and get it, but it was already gone.

Right in front of me was the little boy from the elevator. He was just standing there, and holding the spoon up to my face. "Thank you." I said, blushing.

"Can I sit with you?" He asked, in a cute high pitched voice.

"Where is your father?" I questioned back.

"At the other table. He is sittin' with Momma." He said, pointing to his mother on the other side of the white cafe.

"Well, then I guess it's alright." I said, and waved my hand so that he was free to sit in the chair in front of me. "So what's your name?" I asked, while wiping my spoon with one of my napkins.

"Liam." He said, plopping down on the seat, and placing his hands in front of him.

"I like that name." I said truthfully.

The boy stared at me. His eyes were fixed on my face, and I looked down at my lap, as I took a bite of my cereal. His eyes were a deep blue, and his hair wasn't there... He was only around four feet. Very short. And he had a do-rag on top of his head.

"What's your name, mister?" He asked me after a long silence.

"Edward." I said.

He only nodded. He bit his bottom lip, just like Bella did, and his brow wrinkled as he decided what to say. "What happened for to you to lose your leg?" He finally asked.

I took a huge swallow, and tried to catch my breath. "Plane crash." I managed to say.

"Ah man, that's terrible. I am really sorry." He said, in a strong country accent.

"It's alright. Why are you here?" I asked him. Staring intently at his adorable round face.

"I gots cancer, Mr. Edward. I gots it right on top of mah head. It looks like a ping pong ball smashed into mah skull. Momma said that I would get better, but it hurts worse everyday." He said, looking straight at me.

I felt pathetic as I stood there in front of such a young boy. I was over here getting teary eyed because of a lost leg, when this boy...was fighting for his life.

I felt something inside me instantly change, and I grabbed the boy in a tight hug, and held him close. The boy named Liam didn't pull away, and I was glad. I whispered, "I'm sorry," to him over again. The boy pulled back after a while, and looked at me.

"Momma said that God gots a reason for everythang. He made me a destiny, and that's why I am still here." He said. And I was rejoiced with my fate in that moment. He was right. The little seven year old had been the key of showing me the light I needed after living through this darkness. And I was going to show it to Bella, my love. To help her too, like the boy had helped me.

"Thanks, Liam, but I have to go now." I said, and wheeled my way to the elevator with eyes glued to me as I went.

--

Once I got into my bed again, with help, I sat there with a plate of bacon on my lap. It was only 20 mintues later, when I heard Bella start to stir and wake up.

I started off with small talk, and then I mentioned the big thing that I was going to tell her, "Bella, we need to talk." And strangly enough, she started to cry.

**TBC!**

**Sorry, mostly a filler chapter. But I will update this Saturday! So say thank you, Hannah. P.S. HANNAH NEEDS A NEW BETA!!!!! ANY VOLENTEERS?!**


	10. Chapter 10

**dont forget to review. loveee. **

Edward POV

"Bella, are you okay...?" I asked, as I reached my hand over to her, but she only slid backwards. Away from me. I was astonished...and angry.

"I need to call my mom." She said flatly, and reached towards her cell phone at the bed side table.

I clasped my hand on hers, "No, that can wait." I said.

"Just hold on, Edward." She said, a sob coming on again. I restrained myself from asking further questions, and watched her punch the numbers into the cell phone.

"Hey Mom." She said.

Bella POV

"Hey Mom," I said wearily. I was exhauasted, and probably from all of that extra medication that the doctors had given me earlier.

"Oh! Bella!" She cried. "I haven't heard from you in ages! A plane crash?! Oh my goodness! That is so scary, are you okay baby? Do you want Mommy to come and get you? Sweetie, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here, Mom. I am just thinking. That's all." I said flatly, not wanting to hint too much that I was very upset at the moment.

"Oh, well can I call you when I get home? I am driving Phil back from one of his games and his arm is really sore."

"Sure, Mom. I-I love you." I stammered.

"I love you to-UUNF!" There was a huge bang on the other line, and the sounds of scream and groans turned my heart cold.

"MOM!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. There was no answer, but only the squeals from the engine on the other line, and then...a loud boom.

"Bella! What's wrong!?" Edward asked me. He jumped into his wheel chair, and rolled over as fast as he could. "Bella-" He said, reaching to hug my side.

"Don't touch me!!!" I screamed huskily. My stomach was twisting and churning in knots, and I threw up. It was starting to get harder to breath. My wind pipe shut and I my world was starting to dim. The utter horror was wrapping me in its depths and the tiny bit of life I held was being sucked away from me. I was destroyed. Permanently. Destroyed.

--

I was horrified. Probably more scared then I was on the...plane. Bella's body started convulsing, and curving into odd shapes, and she clutched her stomach, and threw up what seemed like gallons. It was all happening so fast, and I felt like a helpless man in a wheel chair. She soon began to shake and flop on the bed like a fish gasping for air, and that's when I panicked.

"SOME ONE HELP US!" I shouted into the intercome. Soon enough, peramedics were flying in, and strapping Bella onto a gurney.

"Get the oxygen, she isn't breathing!" They yelled as the ran down the hallways and into the ER. I sat there, owe struck, and completely scared for her life...

**Okay, you guys gotta be itching to find out what happens next. Well... since I am super nice, (even though I kinda have a plan for what is going to happen next) I think I will let you guys think of something. **

**What should happen to Bella? Do you think that it would be interesting for her to be disabled too? Hmm... Describe to me what you think should happen! I want REVIEWS! **

**I will update soon! I promise! Just review!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n important:::**

**i am so sorry for not updating this chapter, but i swear to you, i will be doing so this weekend! but i would like to ask a favor... tomorrow, december 5th, is my 16th birthday, and i would seriously appreciate it if you guys reviewed wishing me a good one!**

**now for the funny stuff that has happened today:::**

**well, my sister swallowed a silver heart necklace today and had to be sent to the hospital. (stupid 6 year old..) anyways, when she came back home, she showed us the xray of her stomach and you could see a huge heart right there! it was amazing! i laughed my heart off and she was like, 'thats gonna hurt when it comes out my booty, aint it hannah?' i was like 'hell yeah' **

**lol. just thought i would share some of my personal life(:**

**I LOVE YALL SOOOO MUCH!**

**love, hannah **


	12. Chapter 12

**major update:**

**i havent updated for about...2 and a half months.**

**i have been grounded and i am so sorry. **

**i am still checking reviews and such, but i will not be doing lemons. i will be writing things that are K+ to T but nothing M rated. I am sorry for the disappointment. **

**-hannah**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know it's been long, and I am so sorry. Well, I am planning on making it up to you. I hope you have missed me, because I have definately missed writing for you guys and getting your opinions. P.S. screw the 'no M rated stuff' message. I will writing some for this story in the future, and also Relieving Sexual Frustations. Thanks! --Hannah.**

I waited thirteen mintues. It could have been thirteen years for all I knew, and it seemed like life was put at a pause for me. A pause for everyone. Though, it only took one minute to get her out of the room.

It took six minutes for my family to arrive. I sat there in my bed, as useless as ever, and just waited. The a/c was turned on the lowest it could go. I saw Alice and Esme hugging each other through the corner of my eye, but I didn't feel bad for them being uncomfortable. To be completely honest, I liked it this cold.

I liked the feeling of being completely still, and unable to move; because then, it seemed like I was having a certain connection with Bella . I bet she is just as cold as I am, and she couldn't move either, I thought to myself.

Bella...

"Edward, please..." Alice begged, a shiver going through her spine.

"This is ridiculous," I heard Rosalie mumble to Emmett. I hissed at her, and then turned to Alice. "No." I said firmly.

"Edward, be reasonable," Carlisle said, coming over to stand over me. His palm clapped down on my shoulder and I shrugged it off. He sighed heavily, and went over to sit by Esme, then wrapped his arm around her.

Five mintues later, a doctor, no, a surgeon, stalked his way into the middle of the room, and then turned his glance to me. "Huh, it's a bit chilly in here, isn't it?" he asked.

My family turned their attention to me; I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me what's wrong before I go completely mad," I croaked through my dry mouth.

He doctor sighed. I hated it when people sighed, it took too much time. Stalling. That was the last thing I needed. I took a deep breath. I was definately gonna lose it.

The doctor opened up the file that was in his hands, and then glanced at me one more time before opening up his mouth. "She's gonna be fine, Edward." He finally said.

I swear to God, if I wasn't in the type of situation I was in right now, missing half of my leg and all, I would have jumped and hugged that man, but I resisted, nonetheless.

"When will she be back in here?" I asked.

"She is still in recovery, and is out cold. So..." he checked his watch, "most likely eight hours."

Eight hours...

"Goodbye," he said, and walked out of the room.

Eight hours, I thought again. Well, I said to myself, I might as well sleep now.

"Can Rose and I leave, Edward?" Emmett asked me, already standing up to go.

"Does it look like I care?" I asked them.

They looked at each other and then back at me. They left right then without a single word.

Esme and Carlisle stayed the longest out of my family. Alice and Jasper left two hours after Emmett and Rosalie. I didn't blame them. There was nothing to do in this stupid hospital, except click through fuzzy commercials and reruns of old shows. Happy Days was not something I was in the mood to watch.

"Edward, it's getting late, Carlisle and I are going to go to the hotel now. We will be back in the morning," she sighed, and began to stand up.

"Thank you, guys. It means a lot." I admitted, looking down at my lap.

Esme walked over to me and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Bye bye, baby."

"Bye, Mom." I said, giving her a half smile. "Dad," I nodded towards Carlisle. He nodded back, and they both left the room.

Great, just me now. Sleep, here I come...

I woke up when I heard low voices enter the room. "I think he's asleep," I heard one of the nurses whisper.

I kept my eyes closed, not ready to look up into the bright lights from the ceiling yet.

I waited until everyone was out of the room to open my eyes. And when I did, I saw my sweet angel lying there, eyes stuck on me. "Edward..." She said, smiling.

"Hello, my Bella..." I said, gazing at her.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's okay," my eyes began to swell with tears, and I let one, two fall and run down my face. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Edward." She said, her tears running also.

We both just layed there. Staring at each other. Love running through our eyes. We just stayed there in that moment and cried.

I don't know how long it was until she spoke, but she did it through a sob, "Can I come home with you tomorrow?"

A huge smile ran over my face, and I nodded. "Of course, Bella, honey." I replied.

"I don't have anything to go home to..." She said, tears returning again.

"I know, Bella. But you have my family now, and we all love you very much."

"Thank you, Edward..." She said.

"You're welcome, sweet heart. Now go to sleep. I will see you in the morning."

"I love you..." She whispered, closing her eyes.

I smiled to myself, and whispered, "I love you too. More than you care to imagine."

--

That morning, I woke up to see Bella standing at the edge of her bed, putting on clothes. I looked over at her, and she blushed. "Alice let me borrow the clothes..." She whispered, buttoning up the shirt.

"You look lovely." I said.

"Today is the big day... Jasper brought your clothes and set them on the end of your bed."

I looked, and saw a T-shirt, jeans, a sock, one shoe, and a sweatshirt. The one shoe surprised me, then I looked down ashamed at my leg, and sighed. I was gonna have to get used to it.

I sat up slowly, and began to untie the hospital gown's ties on the side. I lifted it slowly over my head and grabbed the shirt. It fit perfectly, and still had tags on it. Of course Alice was going to take poor Jasper on a shopping trip.

I put on the jeans, and looked down at my leg again as I noticed that it didn't fill the jeans in completely. I groaned in frustration.

I put on the shoe and sock, and looked uneasily at Bella. She smiled slightly, and walked over to my side. "Need some help getting into the chair?" She asked.

"Just bring it to the side of the bed, and I will hop on."

"Okay." She did exactly as I told her to, and when I was on, she began to wheel me out of the room.

"You're family is in the lobby's check out area." She told me as we got into the elevator. She pressed the parking garage button, and kissed the top of my head when the elevator started to move downward.

Just as I suspected, all six members of my family were waiting just outside the door of the elevator. I smiled to them when they all gathered around me to kiss my cheeks. "Come on, the car is this way," Carlisle said, taking the wheel chair from Bella, pushing me toward the rental Mercedes SUV parked at the very end of the lot.

Emmett gathered me into his big arms, and helped me into the car, I sighed and scootched all the way to the end of the seat, and tapped the chair beside me, telling Bella to sit next to me. She smiled and got in.

As we all got into the car, Emmett decided to speak up, "On the bright side, we got to park in the handicapped spot now!" I laughed, and sighed.

As he predicted, we parked in the handicapped place at the airport, and we all traveled together in a pack to the first class section on the plane.

We all sat down in our seat. I sat by Bella of course... And that's when it hit me, and I turned my attention to Bella. She had tear running down both of her cheeks, and I grabbed her hand. I squeezed it lovingly, and pecked her lips. "It's going to be okay, I will keep you safe." I said, tears sliding down both of our faces.

This was going to be a long flight...

**please review! please read!! i have a question for you guys, and i would love it if you gave your answer in a comment. how do you think the cullens react whenever bella is on her period in the first three books? she's a human female, so she has to have it! do you think jasper still goes a bit crazy and steers clear from her? please tell me your answer because this question has been bugging me.**

**dont forget to review, hannah(:**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know you guys were expecting this to be a new chapter, but I'm sorry that it's not. Well, a LOT of people have facebook these days, sooo I decided to make a facebook just for my FanFiction friends! Isn't that cool? This way, I will get to talk to all of you and I will also be putting in previews of my stories also! Woohoo! Sounds like fun!**

**How to add me, **

**Type in Hannah Wooten on the search bar and my profile is in black&white of me and at the bottom of my profile picture it says "Sweet Jesus It's Edward!" Soo, that should be easy to find. If I'm not on the first page, please keep looking. I know I'm there and I am soo excited to be doing this. So, PLEASE ADD ME! :D Also, if you can not find me, then my email address is hott(dot)brunette(dot)101(at)gmail(dot)com!**

**Love, HANNAH!**


End file.
